


"some crazy moon bullshit"

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Not romantic but I'm tagging it anyway, seriously though it's weird as shit but read it, this shit is weird have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: The first time it happened was a few months ago, give or take. Pete supposes this is the kind of thing you're supposed to remember in perfect detail, but he couldn't give an exact date to save his life.





	"some crazy moon bullshit"

**Author's Note:**

> well here comes another really old au I thought I'd never write but I just did. wonderful 
> 
> this one's weird af, and disclaimer: the first part brings up the full moon, but this is not a werewolf au. it involves the full moon, yes, but it's way weirder than that. 
> 
> (side note I hope y'all know im biggest young and menace stan out there this is a very important side note)
> 
> anyways...enjoy!

Pete has heard the expression "it felt like time was frozen" before. But he's never understood it until now. 

Patrick is staring at him with a look that plainly reads _what the fuck is going on here?_ , mouth hanging open like he's trying to say something but can't figure out what. He seems too shocked to move. (Pete wants to say this isn't _that_ shocking, but hell, it really is.)

Pete, too, is frozen, standing in the middle of his bathroom trying to figure out how it got to this point. What the hell was he thinking trying to hide in here without locking the door? Actually, what was he thinking inviting Patrick over when he should've known it was a full moon tonight, anyway?

Patrick breaks the frozen-time moment by suddenly reaching out and slowly touching Pete's face, like he doesn't believe this is real. Pete can understand that. 

" _Pete_?" Patrick asks, the word coming out under his breath. He doesn't lose his expression of shock. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me." Pete replies just as quietly, waiting for his own release from the frozen-time feeling. He still doesn't want to move. 

"What-" Patrick starts, then stops. He looks like he's choosing his words extremely carefully, but still the words don't seem to be working for him. "You're - I mean -"

"Okay, I know this is weird." Pete says, finally finding his ability to move and putting his hands up defensively. "But I can explain."

~*~

The first time it happened was a few months ago, give or take. Pete supposes this is the kind of thing you're supposed to remember in perfect detail, but he couldn't give an exact date to save his life. 

Another thing he couldn't do to save his life would be explain _why_ it started happening. All he knows is it sure as hell started happening. 

And he does, to his credit, remember basically every detail of that night. 

For instance, he remembers such details as what he was eating (macaroni and cheese), where he was (his house, alone), and even what he was wearing (it was hot out, so a tank and shorts). 

And he remembers (though mostly because of the many times after that he experienced it again) the exact feeling of the sudden indescribable pain in his gut that started without warning. His first thought was that someone had poisoned his macaroni, but as the pain seemed to spread until he thought his entire body must have been on fire, it appeared that that wasn't quite right. 

And then it stopped. 

Somehow, Pete had ended up on the floor. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes because they stung a little (so okay, the pain wasn't completely gone). But when Pete finished and pulled his hands away again, he froze, because wait. 

Something was _very_ wrong here. 

Pete blinked, studying his hands. At least, he assumed they were his hands. It wouldn't make any sense if they weren't, would it?

But they didn't seem to be. They were too pale, and something else wasn't right besides that. When Pete looked from his hands up his arms, he was met with the same feeling that these couldn't be _his_ arms. Again, they were too pale, and completely devoid of his tattoos, and again, just _wrong_. 

But familiar, somehow. 

Pete concluded that even though they were wrong, his hands and arms _were_ his, because he still had control over them and he was still wearing the same thing, so he was still himself. Mostly. (So his logic wasn't flawless. But close enough.)

But still, the more he stared at himself, the more he thought that something was very wrong. He couldn't figure out what exactly happened (though he'd bet anything it was connected to the mystery pain), but something definitely did happen. 

Pete shakily stood up, needing to use the table for balance. He felt off-balance on his own legs, which he supposed could easily be attributed to the fact that, despite his conclusion that they were his legs, his legs were, for obvious reasons, _not_ his legs. 

This was confusing, and it was making Pete's head hurt. 

Pete finally came up with a way to figure out what happened: a mirror. 

He made his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, and only dared to actually look at the mirror once he had steeled himself for whatever he was going to see. 

What Pete saw when he looked up, though, was completely not what he had expected. (He doesn't know what he had expected in the first place, actually.)

The strange familiarity made perfect sense once Pete's brain finally decided to comprehend that, yep, the face staring back at him from the mirror was _Patrick's_. 

Pete didn't know what to do. The past couple minutes finally caught up to him, and he suddenly decided that "what to do" was to avoid looking at the mirror again and scream as loudly as possible. 

After an undefined length of screaming, Pete took a deep breath and let himself look back at the mirror. The reflection was still not his own. This was still happening. 

"How-" He began, but stopped when he heard his own voice and realized that no, that wasn't his either. 

He took another deep breath. He was not going to start freaking out again. He forced himself to look his reflection in the eye and tell himself that this was happening. And that he needed to figure out how to deal with it. 

This staring contest with his reflection-that-wasn't-him was, incidentally, the reason he remembers what he was wearing so vividly; because everything about his appearance was _Patrick_ , but he was wearing something that Patrick probably wouldn't be caught dead in, and for some reason (the reason probably being that he was still not sure how to respond to any of this), that got him into a fit of laughter so loud he was sure the neighbors would hear (as if they hadn't heard him scream earlier). 

And this fit of laughter was also the point where he finally decided to accept that this was really happening and figure out what the fuck to do about it. 

At first, he didn't have any idea that it could have something to do with the moon; actually, his biggest worry was that it would end up being permanent. But luckily for him, that morning, as he was half asleep and still trying to figure out what to do, the weird and insufferable pain came back, and he had never been so overjoyed to see his own face looking back at him in the mirror. 

No, he didn't make the moon connection until the second time it happened. It'd been nearly a month, and Pete had decided that whatever happened was either a weird dream or a one time thing, but that night as he was watching TV the dreaded pain came back and he came to on the floor again, once again undeniably Patrick. 

This time he tried even more frantically to figure out why this was happening, and this time it only took him ten minutes to realize what the two nights it had happened on had in common: the full moon. 

When he changed back that morning, he still felt unsure that it was about that. After all, who turns into their friend every full moon? (Scratch that. Who turns into their friend at all?)

But the next full moon arrived, and he really wasn't surprised to be hit by the familiar wave of pain again. And that's when he finally decided to attribute this whole mess to some crazy moon bullshit. 

And from then on, it has happened every full moon without fail. 

For the most part, Pete has been able to plan his schedule around the full moon and avoid being with anyone else when it rolls around. 

Key words here: for the most part. 

Because _this time_ , Pete had neglected to double check that the night he'd okayed for movie night with Patrick wasn't a full moon. Because _this time_ , as soon as the pain hit and he'd realized his mistake, he'd thought he could just run and hide out in the bathroom for the night. Because _this time_ , he'd really fucked up. 

And that's what brings him to where he is now. That's what led to the frozen-time moment. 

~*~

"...yes?"

Patrick's voice brings Pete out of his weird memory cycle and back to reality, where Patrick has just walked in on him during a full moon and he still hasn't explained like he said he would. 

"I don't know!" Pete blurts out, not sure what else to say. "This...this just happens!"

"It...what?" Patrick hasn't lost his look of shock, and it's kind of making Pete uncomfortable. 

"Um...every full moon." Pete elaborates, opting to look anywhere other than to Patrick to avoid having to see that look any longer. His gaze settles on the mirror for a second, but he quickly decides the wall is a much better option, because his reflection reveals he's making the exact same face as Patrick and it just looks exactly the same and that just makes everything worse. 

"What?" Patrick sounds less shocked and more confused. "Why? How long?"

"I don't know why. It just started." Pete shrugs, shifting his eyes from the wall to the floor. "I don't know how long...less than a year, I guess. But a while."

"Fuck." 

Pete decides to look back up to Patrick and sees that the look of shock has fallen exponentially, but he still looks confused. 

"Yeah." Pete mumbles, unable to look away from Patrick again. Patrick doesn't seem able to stop staring at Pete either. 

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Patrick asks suddenly. He doesn't sound upset, exactly, but he doesn't really sound happy either. 

"I..." Pete almost says yes, but that's a lie. "No. I guess I wasn't. I...I just thought you'd...well, I thought you'd react exactly how you did."

Patrick blinks, seeming at a loss for words. Finally, he says, "I guess that's a fair point, but _still_. You were just going to keep this secret?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Pete asks, sighing. "It barely happens. It wasn't worth telling you over something that most likely wouldn't affect anything."

"It's affecting something right now." Patrick responds. 

Pete says nothing. He doesn't want to tell Patrick that he's right. 

Luckily, Patrick continues anyway. "What were you going to do if you accidentally planned something on a full moon? I don't mean like this. Something like a party, or, hell, a show. Would you rather tell someone so they could bail you out, or have to bail on your own with no explanation on something like that?"

Pete tries to figure out what to say, but words are failing him. Finally, he mutters, "I guess I should've told you."

"Yeah." Patrick says, but he seems to notice the distress on Pete's face and changes his demeanor entirely, adding, "I'm not mad! Just...this is kind of wild and confusing and kind of big thing to just _not tell me_."

"No, you're completely right." Pete tells him, sighing. "This is...yeah, this is _really_ big. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, I know now." Patrick says. The shock is completely gone, from his face, which Pete is thankful for. In fact, now Patrick is smiling. Slowly, Pete smiles back. 

Patrick coughs into his hand and asks, slowly, "Are we still having movie night?"

This takes Pete completely by surprise, but he manages to stutter out, "I - I mean - if you aren't too weirded out by this...yeah, of course."

"I'm a bit weirded out." Patrick admits. "But I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Yeah." Pete agrees, breaking into a real smile this time. "I'm sure you will."

**Author's Note:**

> reminder you can always send headcanons about my fics (cough cough this one cause it's my baby)/prompts/etc. to my tumblr: vicesandvelociraptors
> 
> also please comment on this fic because comments are what make me want to write more 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
